Thunderstorms Could Never Stop Me
by you melt my butterr
Summary: What if Robbie found love, with his father's next door neighbor's daughter? Now completed!
1. Chapter 1

Amanda Winters was your normal five foot two teenage girl. She had light brown, shoulder length hair. Her light blue eyes would change colors depending on the light. They would turn either to a light grey color, an ocean blue color, then to a light green; however, they usually just stayed light blue.

She wasn't the most outgoing girl, but she wasn't considered shy. She did what she wanted to do, when she wanted to do it, without being noticed. She was quite intelligent, but sometimes hid the fact; due to the harrassment she would probably get. She was the nice, caring, affectionate, thoughtful, friendly, and loving kind of girl.

She had a bad temper when the people around her that she cares, and loves about gets hurts. Also when she would see other teenagers treating their peers rudely or cruelly.

But that temper was rarely shown by Amanda.

* * *

"Be home by six! I want you to meet my new friend tonight at dinner! Don't you roll your eyes at me, Amanda!" As Amanda walked out the front door, towards her friend Samantha's house to do a school project, she noticed her next door neighbor had some company.

Ray Ferrier wasn't that much of a good neighbor toward her mother, but he seemed friendly towards her. Amanda noticed a teenage boy named Robbie, that she met a couple of times before, but never really talked to him, by Ray's front door. It must've been locked, due to the fact that the door wasn't opening as he tried to get in. As she realized she was staring, quite intently, at the handsome boy, their eyes locked with each other for a spilt second.

She broke the eye contact as she reached the sidewalk. Ray looked over at her, with a slight roll of the eyes, and a small wave. Amanda returned the wave, and chuckled to herself as she walked away from the scene.

"Ah, I've got to go Sam. My mother wants me to meet this weeks new boy toy." Amanda heard her best friend Samantha Walker laugh, as she rolled her eyes.

Amanda's mom was a widow, her father died when she was about ten years old, and ever since then, her mother would always bring over a new man every week. Of course Amanda loved her mom more than anything, but Amanda thought that her mom was sort of a slut sometimes.

"Bye Mandy! I LOVE YOU!" Samantha called out to Amanda as she walked down the street.

"I HATE THAT NAME! BUT I LOVE YOU TOO!" Amanda called out, she could tell that Samantha was laughing, due to the fact that her shoulders were shaking. She smiled to herself as she walked down the sidewalk.

As she walked down farther, she realized that most cars weren't moving. The passengers that were once in the cars, were now outside staring at something in the sky behind them. She saw Robbie with a few friends of his a few feet away from her, he looked quite worried.

_What the hell is going on?_ She thought to herself, as she herself turned around to gaze at the sight also. She could barely see what it was, but whatever it was had loads of peoples attention. She didn't really care that much anymore, so she started to walk home.

As the wind started to pick up heavily, she hugged the light jacket around herself tighter. Leaves, trash, and dirt were flying towards whatever was causing this distraction. For some odd reason, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Mom, I'm home!" Amanda announced, taking off her jacket, and throwing it onto the black couch. She heard giggling come from the kitchen.

_'Oh, great. Just in time for another loser trying to get it on with my mom.'_ She thought to herself, as she walked into the kitchen.

She jumped in the air, as she heard something crashing into something metal. She ran over to the window in the kitchen, and saw lightning behind the house.

"Where's the thunder?" Amanda wondered outloud, as the lightning kept striking.

As it suddenly stopped for about five seconds, she turned around and saw her mother in this slightly handsome man's arms.

_'Thanks for protecting me too, mom.'_ She thought again, bitterly. She wasn't the jealous type, but she hated it when her mom choose anybody's side over hers.

Amanda rolled her blue eyes for the tenth time that day, and looked out the window again. But just jumped again as the lightning hit again, twice. Then it stopped, for good.

She sighed happily, putting a hand to her chest, grabbing tightly in relief.

Amanda just stood there dumbfounded as she watched her mom, and the mystery man go outside. Amanda found that her legs were running after them, outside onto the sidewalk.

"MOM! What are you doing? Where are you going!" Amanda slightly yelled at her mom, concern dripping off every word she announced.

"Honey, I'll be fine. Richard and I are going to see what happened a couple blocks away, where the lightning striked." Amanda watched her mother, tears started forming in her eyes. She was very worried about her mother's safety, and also Richard's, even though she didn't know him.

"Mom, you can't go! I have a bad feeling about it! Please don't leave me alone!" Amanda cried, pulling on her mom's shirt. She really didn't want her to go, and see what happened. As she wiped her eyes, she turned her head slightly to the right, and noticed Ray was talking to Robbie also. Her mom must've noticed, because she gave a weak smile to Amanda, and walked over to Ray.

"Ray, I was wondering if Amanda could stay at your house until I get back. I wanted to see what happened, and Amanda's alittle on the scared side. She thinks something bad is going to happen. So if you wouldn't mind..?" Amanda watched Ray smiled, and nod, gesturing that Amanda could.

"I'll be alright, honey. I love you so much." Amanda smiled into her mom's chest, as she gave her daughter a big bear hug.

Little did they know that, that would be the last hug either of them would recieve from each other.

* * *

_Hope you liked it.  
Reviews are welcomed, I don't bite ;)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
I'm so glad that you like it!  
_

_Well, I hope you like this part.  
More reviews are welcomed, loves._

* * *

As Marie, Richard, and Ray walked towards where the now gathering crowd was, Marie suddenly became nervous. She wanted to walk back around, but then again she wanted to know what was going on.

Ray started to push farther into the crowd, Marie right behind him. Richard stayed in the back, due to the fact that no one would let him through.

"Is it hot?" Marie heard someone ask Ray, as he picked up a piece of the road that was now destroyed.

"No, it's freezing." He announced, as something underneath them began to move around. Marie was to terrifyed to hear anything that was going on around them.

All she thought about was Amanda. She knew she should have listened to her daughter, she should have stayed at the house with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the street started cracking. She ran with Ray, reaching the safe sidewalk. She watched the crack go all the way up to the top of the church across the street.

Fear was running through her, as the ground grew huge making some noise, and than collasping, causing fire from underneath to be seen.

People were running to escape whatever was going to appear from the ground. Marie was one of those people. She turned around for one second, and saw something rising from the street where she once was.

Some type of machine was beginning to form infront of her now teary green eyes.

_I need to get to Amanda_. Was all Marie could think about right now.

As she looked around, she could not find Richard anywhere. He must have taken off before all of this happened. She saw Ray running towards her, he grabbed her hand tightly, and ran away from whatever this machine was.

"Ray, promise me one thing." Marie announced, as she slowly ran down the street, her hand still being held by Ray.

"What's that Marie." She heard Ray ask, concern filling his eyes.

"I need you to look over Amanda. If I don't make it out of here alive, I need you to promise me that you'll keep an eye out for her. I need you to promise me that, you'll take care of her. I know we never got along, but I trust you for some reason." Tears were filling up in Marie's eyes as all these words spilled out of her mouth.

She watched Ray give her a weak smile, and nod in agreement. She knew he'd protect her.

_I love her more than anything_. Marie thought to herself as they stopped to see that the machine was just standing up in the street.

That was until it made this hog horn type of noise. Marie jumped slightly at the noise, but then turned stiff as she watched a laser come from it, torching the people that were now running away.

_I'm going to die! I know I am! _Marie couldn't help but think she was going to die at the hands of some huge machine.

Ray didn't say one single word after that, but tore off down the road, pulling Marie with him.

Marie noticed Richard was slightly ahead of them, running as fast as he could to get away. "RICHARD!" Marie called out to him, so he could notice that she was right behind him.

Richard turned around, fear written all over his face. That was until the laser came up from behind him, and killed him. His clothes, and ashes falling back into Marie and Ray. For some odd reason, Marie didn't cry or let out soft sobs.

"Tell Amanda that I love her, Ray, thank you for everything." After Marie said this, she saw the laser right behind her in the window that they were passing. Ray turned around to steal a glance at her, but all he saw was ashes, Marie had been killed.

_Holy shit._

* * *

Amanda sat on the Ferrier's couch, waiting for Ray and her mother to get back. She sat there with her arms wrapped around her knees, that were brought up to her chest.

Robbie was in the kitchen, checking the phones, trying to figure out why they weren't working. Rachel was pacing around the living room, she was also waiting for Ray to come back.

_S__omething bad is happening. I know there is, I can feel it getting worse by the second!_ Amanda put her head onto her knees, as she thought of all the possibilities that could be happening right now.

She was interrupted by a warm hand placed on her back. She didn't want the person who was sitting next to her, with their hand on her back to know she was crying. She didn't want them to know she was weak.

She finally lifted her head up, when she heard the screen door open. And in came Ray, he was covered in a white, powdery, dust.

"What happened, Ray?" Amanda heard Robbie ask, as she still sat on the couch. Ray didn't answer, but he walked into the bathroom. All of a sudden, the white dust was now floating into the living room/kitchen where the three kids were standing.

"We're getting out of here in 60 seconds..." Amanda didn't hear the rest, due to the fact she was ignoring the surroundings around her. She knew her mom didn't make it, she knew instantly when Ray walked in alone.

Amanda felt like her heart was shattering. She felt like a thousand of knives were jabbing into her chest, over and over again, not stopping once for her to catch her breath.

"Come on Amanda, we have to go." She looked up to meet a pair of gorgeous blue eyes that belonged to Robbie. She allowed Robbie to grab her hand, and lead her outside.

She followed Ray, Rachel, and Robbie down the street. She fell behind a little bit, she still was shaken up that she wouldn't be able to see her mom again. But that was until they reached a van, and Ray pushed her into the backseat with Rachel.

The owner of the shop named Manny came out talking to Ray, as he went to the driver's seat, and started the car.

Amanda tuned them out again, as she rested her head on her knees again. She felt secured when she held her knees up to her chest, she didn't know why though.

"OR YOU'RE GOING TO DIE MANNY!" Amanda's eyes widened when she heard Ray say this. Rachel shrieked, her eyes full of tears now. Amanda grabbed her hand, to try to calm her down.

As Ray ordered Robbie to close the door, Amanda saw Rachel look behind her, and noticed that she started to cry even harder. She didn't look, due to the fact that she was petrified at what was forming behind them now.

She heard a loud crash coming from behind the car. "GET DOWN!" Ray ordered, pushing Robbie's head down. Amanda protectively covered Rachel, by hovering over her.

Rachel still held onto Amanda's hand tightly, as Amanda once again rested her back against the car seat, after realizing it was safe again.

_It's still not safe, though._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story!  
I'm so glad that many people have been leaving reviews, it literally makes my day : Hah._

* * *

Amanda sat in the backseat with Rachel, just looking out at the people who stood on the highway. She felt terrible for them, they had no way of getting away from whatever was happening. She was so engrossed with her thoughts, she hadn't even heard the new conversation happening. Amanda felt a small hand wrap around her pale, cold to touch hand, and was brought out of her daydream.

"Rachel! SHUT UP RACHEL! I can't think!" Amanda heard Ray yell, as she looked down at Rachel. Her face was wet from previous crying, and she was hyperventilating and screaming. Amanda grabbed her hand tightly, trying to reassure her that everything was alright, as Robbie turned around.

"Okay." Amanda heard Robbie say, and then watched Robbie put his arms on top of one another. "Put 'em up, Rachel." Amanda slightly smiled as Rachel let go of her hand, and did what Robbie was demonstrating. As Robbie was trying to calm Rachel down, Amanda turned her head slightly to look out the window again. She realized that the sky was now permanently gray.

"I'm really scared." Amanda heard Rachel say, as Robbie turned back around to talked to Ray. Amanda noticed that Robbie clutched onto Rachel's hand. Amanda closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the headache that she now had. She felt like her voice was trapped in her throat, and it wouldn't come up and let her speak. She fell into a light slumber, trying not to hear anything that Ray was telling Robbie.

Unfortunately, she heard what she didn't want to hear. "This thing, this machine, it crawled out of the ground, and started torching everything, just killing everybody." She felt her eyes starting to water up, even with her eyes closed. She knew that this machine had killed her mother, it had torched her to death. She felt a small tear drop run down the middle of her nose, missing her other eye, and hit the car seat. She stopped listening to what they were saying after that, due to the fact that she was too engrossed within her grief and thoughts of her mother's death. She felt the car swerve, and tried to tune out everything again. It was impossible for her, she opened her now blood shot eyes, and stared out the window.

"No, the machine I'm talking about was buried. But, what came down in the lightning storm, operates it. That's the... That's the ... You know ... The..." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Robbie jump into the passenger's seat, and Rachel lean more in between the seats. "Hey Rach. How you doing there girl?" Ray turned back to Robbie. "How she doin'?" Amanda heard Robbie ask Rachel how she was holding up, and she said fine. Amanda went back into her thoughts, but she just made herself even more upset.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone call out her name. "Amanda?" She looked over to Rachel and smiled down at the little girl. She turned her head slightly, and closed her eyes again, this time falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Amanda felt the car stop, as she opened her eyes and noticed it was beginning to turn dark. She didn't see Robbie or Rachel in the car, but she slightly jumped when Ray opened the door on her side."Hi, Amanda." Ray said, helping her out of the mini-van. They just stood there, as Amanda tried to wake herself up. "We're at my ex wife's house. We should be safe here until morning." He said, grabbing the box out of the backseat. "Amanda? I'm really sorry about your mom...She wanted me to tell you that she loved you very much.. For now on, I'm going to take care of you." Amanda heard him say, as tears filled her eyes again. She smiled as Ray put a comforting arm around her shoulder, and she could hear Rachel and Robbie calling out for their mom from the house. Amanda and Ray walked into the house, with her trailing behind Ray. "They're gone.." Robbie announced, as Rachel asked in horror if they were dead.

"She's not dead. All right? She's just not here. Okay? They're never here." Ray announced.

"How do you know?" Robbie asked, looking at Ray intently. Amanda felt out of place, as she just stood behind Ray.

"Because they are on their way to Boston..." Amanda watched Robbie walk briskly over to the phone, and picked it up. "And so they just keep going, they're probably up to your grandma's house by now." Ray announced, as he walked into the kitchen. Amanda stood there rooted to the spot, and watched Robbie dial the number of the grand mom's house. Robbie slammed the phone down, probably because there was no dial tone.

Amanda watched Robbie look up at her, and she gave a weak smile and walked into the kitchen where Ray and Rachel were now. Robbie followed her small figure into the kitchen.

"Okay, well, you hungry, huh? I'll get you some food. I'm gonna feed you." Amanda sat down on a chair next to Rachel, as they both sat there watching Ray dig into the box of food they had brought. "Ketchup. Mustard, ah, Tabasco, Barbecue Sauce. This is really good Robbie. Vinaigrette. I said pack food. What... What the hell is this?" Ray said out of frustration. Robbie walked over and sat in a chair next to Amanda, as he replied that that was all he had in the kitchen.

Amanda watched Ray take out some bread and peanut butter. She politely declined the food, and Ray took out six pieces of bread for the three of them. Amanda tuned Ray out as he told them about Poker, and how he would teach them how to play, even though Amanda already knew how to.

"I'm allergic to Peanut Butter." Rachel announced, as Ray laughed and asked since when. "BIRTH!" Rachel said, with a little bit of attitude. Amanda slightly laughed, when Rachel and also Robbie said they weren't hungry. But when Ray threw the slice of bread with peanut butter on it onto the window, she felt horrible for him. It must be hard trying to get your kids to like you during a time like this.

"Everybody just relax, okay? Because we are here now, and we're safe, and we're gonna stay. And in the morning your mom and Tim are going to be here, and every thing's gonna be fine. Okay?" Ray said, trying to at least lighten up his kids moods.

Ray stood there for quite some time, before he left the room and got some pillows and blankets. Amanda, Robbie and Rachel grabbed their pillows and blankets, and walked down to the basement.

Amanda laid her blanket, and pillow underneath the staircase. She watched as Robbie put his own next to hers, she listened to Rachel ask why they had to be in the basement if it's safe. Amanda slightly laughed as Rachel announced she had back problems. For a little girl, she complained a lot. Amanda just shook her head, with a small smile on her face as she laid down on the floor and pulled her covers over her body. She saw Robbie put his hat onto Rachel's head, and walked her over to the blankets.

"Love you, Rache." Amanda heard Robbie announce, as he also laid down onto the blankets. She looked over at Robbie, and blue eyes met blue eyes. She watched Robbie give her a small smile, as she also gave him one.

"How are you doing?" Robbie asked Amanda a few moments later. She heard Rachel's faint snoring, and Ray's heavy breathing letting her know they were asleep.

"I'm as good as I can possibly be." Amanda said, trying to hide her sadness from Robbie. She didn't want him to think of her as a weak girl, because she wasn't. She normally didn't care what others thought of her, but for some reason she did with Robbie.

"Amanda, it's okay to be upset. You just lost your mom, you have a reason to be sad. Shit, I'd be devastated if I had lost my mom." She felt the tears forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Even though he probably couldn't see her tears, she didn't want them to fall. She smiled though, at least he cared.

"Yeah, but at least you have a dad. Even though you don't like him right now, you know you'll almost always have a father to be there for you. I'm an orphan now, I have no one." Amanda said, sniffling now which let Robbie know she was crying. She felt him grab her hand, and held it tight.

"Amanda, you're not an orphan. Sure, you don't have parents, but you're not alone. You have Rachel, Ray and I now. Rachel loves you, she basically looks up to you. I see it in her eyes when she looks at you, she loves you like a big sister. And Ray, he'll look after you, he took you into his family when we left the house. So, please don't think you're alone. You have us now." Robbie said, Amanda couldn't help but smile at his words. Those words went right to her heart, and she couldn't help but feel secure with him holding onto her hand. She was so engrossed with his words, she hadn't even realized Robbie didn't mention himself in his reassuring speech.

"Thank you Robbie." Amanda said with a slight yawn. "I'm going to try to sleep now, goodnight." She announced, closing her now tired eyes. She fell asleep that night with a small smile on her lips, and a warm loving hand in her own small fragile hand.

* * *

Amanda woke up when she heard the lightning again. The lightning lit up the room to let her know that Ray, and Robbie were up. She started shaking again as more flashes of lightening started lighting up the room.

"Is the lightning back?" Rachel announced, as she stood looking at the window. Amanda felt a small hand entwined with hers. She pulled Rachel closer to her, as they slightly nudged their way over to where Robbie and Ray were.

"No, this is something else..." Ray said, as an ear piercing noise filled everyone's eardrums. Amanda started shaking again, as things off of shelves on the walls started to fall to the ground. Rachel let go of Amanda's hand, and ran over to Robbie, hugging onto his waist.

Amanda started breathing rapidly, as lightning and the sound grew more intense than before. Amanda heard Ray shout something, but couldn't understand him. She noticed that Robbie ran over to a door, and opened it, which was the furnace room. Robbie ran over and grabbed Rachel, and threw her into the room. Robbie ran over and grabbed onto Ray's arm, and also Amanda's hand. Ray let go of Robbie's hand and ran over to the chair, and grabbed something. He ran back over to the door, and Amanda noticed that a huge fireball came through the window. As Ray tried to close the door, the fire tried to get into the room, but Ray securely closed the door, and darkness fell upon the room.

"Are we still alive?" Amanda heard Rachel say from her left. Amanda found a wall, and slid down it and sat on the floor. She sighed, but smiled when she felt the same warm hand slid into hers.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews!  
I'm surprised so many people like this story.  
And sorry it's taking forever to update. I'm just so busy with school and work, meh. Hah._

_Anyway, reviews are welcomed _

* * *

Amanda woke up the next morning, with a pounding headache. She felt someone shaking her, and realized that Ray and Rachel were right next to her. Ray was putting on Rachel's jacket, and making her listen to some rules before heading outside to the van. "Look at me. Look at me. You keep your eyes only on me, you understand? Don't look down, don't look around me. I'm taking you to the car, and you're going to want to look around. But you are not going to, are you? Amanda, just follow me. The site you are going to see is disastrous from the night before." Amanda obeyed Ray's request on following him. Amanda didn't even realize that Robbie was observing the sight ahead of them, just like she was. 

In front of her was an incredibly large plane engine, and the blades were still slightly turning. There was debris everywhere, and Amanda could hardly look anymore. Amanda sat in the backseat once again with Rachel. Ray started the van, and pulled out of the driveway.

"Robbie, get in!" Ray shouted when Robbie at first wouldn't get into the van. Finally, after one more glance at the devastation, Robbie got into the car.

Amanda sighed as they drove away from the once safe house, that was now torn apart from a plane.

* * *

Looking out the window, all Amanda could see was farmlands surrounding them. She knew that Ray didn't want to take the highway, because he didn't want all the helpless people knowing they had a working car. Sure it was selfish, but he was just trying to protect the two teenagers, and one younger child. 

"Why the hell aren't we on the turnpike?" Robbie finally announced, looking quite annoyed. Amanda rolled her eyes, even she knew why. She didn't really hear what Ray said next, due to the fact she already knew why they were not on the turnpike.

Amanda just looked out the windows, with the farms passing by. Amanda heard shouting come from the front of the car.

"Okay, enough Robbie!" Rachel finally yelled, letting her small voice be heard.

"Okay! Enough with the Ray shit! It's dad, sir, or if you want Mr. Ferrier. That sounds a little weird to me, but you decide." Ray said letting his anger show. Amanda could not help but let out a small laugh, which Robbie slightly turned his head to her giggling in confusion. But before she could answer Robbie's look of confusion, Rachel spoke up.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Amanda sighed in relief when she heard Rachel say this. For she had to go to the bathroom too, but didn't want to be a bother.

As soon as Ray pulled the car over, Amanda pulled the door open, and jumped out of the van.

"Amanda!" She heard a distant voice yell, but she couldn't hold her bladder anymore. She could hear the faint yell of Rachel's voice, _"I'm not going in front of you guys!" _Amanda silently laughed, knowing that Ray wanted to be able to see her. Just as Amanda pulled her jeans back up, Rachel appeared from behind a bush.

"Oh, sorry Amanda. I didn't know where you went." Rachel said, as she walked over to the little lake near them. Amanda could see the river also, and gasped when she saw a lonely body float by. Then, a few more bodies started to float by, and from the heavy breathing coming from in front of her, Rachel had started to hyperventilate. Amanda was stuck in her spot, she never saw a real dead body before, so this was new territory to her, and she did not know how to deal with it. But she noticed that Ray had come up from behind them, and placed one of his hands over Rachel's eyes.

"I told you to stay where I could see you!" Ray said, grabbing Rachel into his arms, and walking back to the van. Ray also grabbed Amanda's arm and walked back to the van. For some reason, Amanda could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly closed her eyes shut a few times to get rid of the unwanted tears.

As they got closer to the van, they saw Army trucks passing by. Amanda saw that Robbie was trying to get onto one of the trucks. She felt the unwanted tears start to form again. She didn't want to lose anyone now, especially Robbie.

"THERE'S NOTHING LIVING IN THAT DIRECTION, ROBBIE!" Ray shouted at Robbie, finally letting out his frustration. Amanda hated how they always had to fight, Rachel shouldn't have to go through this, any of this.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE! YOU NEVER GAVE A SHIT BEFORE!" Robbie shouted back, anger was pulsing through his veins. Amanda tuned the arguing out again, as she held onto Rachel's small hand. Amanda didn't want her to have to go through this alone. But holding her hand wasn't as comforting as she thought it would have been for Rachel.

"ROBBIE! WHERE ARE YOU TRYING TO GO! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!" She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Amanda watched all the anger that was once on Robbie's face, turn into sorrow and a look of guilt. With one quick glance to Amanda with emotions she couldn't quite read, Robbie picked Rachel up, and started to walk over to the van.

Amanda stood there, looking at Ray, and feeling pity overwhelm her. She admired Ray, she knew she could never be in this situation with both of her children hating her.

* * *

"Ray? Ray! Dad!" Amanda woke up from the sleeping position that she was now in. She didn't even realize she fell asleep. Her neck was aching from the way she was laying with her head resting against the window. She realized it was now getting dark, and the car was slowing down slightly. People were walking next to the van, then they began banging on the windshield window. 

"Why is he doing that?" Rachel asked, her voice filled with concern.

"He wants a ride. Everybody just wants a ride." Ray announced in the driver's seat. Rachel said something else, but Amanda was tuning her out again as she stared out the window to the helpless people trying to get into the van. Amanda put her seatbelt on like Ray ordered.

Amanda watched a man jump on top of the car. "GET OFF THE CAR!" Ray and Robbie both shouted, which made Amanda cringe at the loudness of their voices.

"You could carry twenty people in there! Stop the car!" The man shouted again. Rachel started panicking again, and did the whole 'your personal space' arm process. Amanda was about to put an arm around Rachel to try to calm her down, but the Van jerked forward from Ray hitting the gas pedal, and the man fell off the side of the car. Amanda held her breath in when she saw him land, she felt helpless in the backseat.

Ray started to speed up, but someone threw a rock at the windshield, which made it break. Amanda felt herself scream, along with Rachel. "Hold on!" Ray shouted. Amanda's eyes grew big when she saw a woman standing in the way they were heading, with a baby in her arms. Ray swerved the car to miss the woman and the baby, but the Van went right into a telephone pole. Amanda started panicking when the crowd of people were rocking the Van side to side, it was total chaos.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked looking back towards Amanda and Rachel. They were going to reply, but the back windshield got smashed by a crowd member. Then suddenly the passenger side window was smashed in, which Robbie ducked to miss the glass.

"ROBBIE!" Amanda heard herself shout when the door was pulled open, and a man grabbed Robbie out of the van. Amanda was horrified when Ray was also pulled into the chaotic crowd.

"DADDY!" Rachel screamed on the top of her lungs. Amanda tried to unbuckle her seatbelt when a man broke Rachel's window and tried to grab her. She was relieved when Ray pulled the guy back just in time. But that just lead into a fight between Ray and the guy. Amanda was struggling to get the seatbelt off but it was useless, it wasn't going to come off anytime soon. She tuned out everything so she could try and free herself. Looking around the floor she grabbed a piece of sharp glass, which she also cut a huge gash into the palm of her hand, and cut the seat belt off of her waist.

Just as she got the seatbelt off, a huge crowd of people came into the van through the broken windows. Out of no where, a couple shots from a gun were fired. She noticed the people were backing away from the van, and saw the gun was in Ray's hand. Amanda could barely contain herself from shaking, and her hand was in severe pain. She didn't even notice that her hand was covered in blood.

"ROBBIE?!" Ray shouted trying to find Robbie. Which he found was face down in a puddle of water. He had a bloody nose, and a badly bruised stomach. Amanda drew in a gasp when she saw another man with a gun, pointing it to the back of Ray's head.

"Okay, man, now listen. Put down the gun. I'm taking the car." The man with the gun said.

"My daughter's are in the car." Ray announced. Amanda felt tears well up in her eyes. Ray just said his **'daughter's'** are in the car. He thought of Amanda as his daughter.

She finally had a dad.

"Put down the gun, I'm taking the car." He announced again, but Amanda could see that his hands were slightly shaking.

"All I want are my daughters." Amanda smiled brightly, he called her his daughter again.

"PUT DOWN THE DAMN GUN!" The man's patience was growing thin, but Ray obeyed him and dropped his gun. Ray finally got the man's attention about Amanda's and Rachel's presence, and he went over to get Rachel. Robbie walked over to Amanda's window, and pulled her out. She stumbled into Robbie's chest, and her hand flew onto his shoulder to support herself from falling.

Robbie looked down at his shoulder because he noticed a suspicious darkness on Amanda's hand. "Amanda, your hand is covered in blood." Robbie said, holding her bloody, cold hand with his surprisingly warm hand.

"Robbie!" Ray shouted trying to get Robbie's attention, Ray also had Rachel in his arms. The four of them walked over to a diner that was across the street. Sitting next to Ray in a booth who had a panic stricken Rachel in his arms, Robbie wrapped Amanda's hand with a towel that he had found behind a counter.

After he tied the towel into a tight knot, Amanda jumped when she heard gunshots go off again. Rachel jumped out of Ray's arms and ran over to Robbie, who in return grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

Rachel started sobbing, but what frightened Amanda the most was she noticed Ray started crying next to her.

Amanda put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay... _dad_."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to the people who leave reviews!  
I love you guys & I love how many of you actually read this story!_

_Anyway, sorry this took so long to get out.  
I've just been really busy with school and work._

_Anyway, I hope you like this update.  
Reviews are always welcomed_

* * *

Looking around at the overcrowded masses of people, Amanda felt extremely tired. She could barely keep her eyes open, and she kept yawning. In fact she was to engrossed trying to keep herself awake, she barely even heard any of the commotion and obnoxious stories people were muttering out of their mouths.

Amanda didn't even notice they had come up to a railroad crossing sign, until Robbie grabbed onto her hand to stop her from walking onto the railroad. She looked down at Robbie's cold hand on hers, and then looked up at him. Right now he seemed a lot taller than Amanda, she had to practically look up to meet his gaze. _He has such beautiful eyes_, Amanda thought inside her head. But as these unwanted thoughts wandered into her mind, they quickly vanished as a train approached. As the train flew by the crowd, Amanda noticed that it was on fire.

Amanda kept walking towards the direction they were headed before the train approached. She slightly smiled a little when she realized Robbie hadn't let go of her hand. As the group approached the boat, Amanda could hear someone shouting Ray's name. Amanda just tuned the woman and Ray's conversation out, even though Ray was introducing her as his daughter. Amanda, however, was to focused on some sea gulls that were flying away from the boat. Robbie had let go of Amanda's hand, and went to meet the woman named Sheryl. Rachel grabbed onto Amanda's hand to let her presence known, which Amanda squeezed her hand to let Rachel know she acknowledged it.

"The trees are funny." Rachel whispered more to herself, but Amanda caught onto what she said. She watched intently as the trees began to be flattened, and then moved slightly. Amanda was going to try to get Ray's attention, but he was already looking at what Rachel and Amanda were staring at. Amanda started to panic when she saw one of the robots. The robot made the awful hog type noise, and Amanda's eyes started to water up a little bit. The crowd started to panic also, and at one quick pace all started to run towards the boat.

"AMANDA!" She heard Robbie and Rachel scream, as she realized she had been separated from her new family. Amanda started to panic and she ran faster trying to reach them. It was no use though, everytime she'd get closer someone would push her down and she'd just get separated even farther. She started to cry when the captain of the boat started to yell for the ramp to close up.

"AMANDA... " She could hear in the distance as she tried getting herself up off the ground. She got up and saw that the ramp was starting to go up. She tuned everything out, and saw only a few feet away from her was the boat. She could see Rachel, Ray, and Robbie screaming, but couldn't hear anything as she took a running start towards the boat. With one leap, she grabbed onto the ramp with dear life, and tried pulling herself up. She wasn't strong enough as the boat started to sail away, she felt her hands slipping. Just as she was about to fall, she felt hands wrap around her wrists. She looked up with admiration to her savior, and met a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

"Robbie?" He didn't say anything, just pulled her into a tight embrace. Amanda smiled into his chest, even though she was scared to death. Robbie pulled Amanda up from the ground, and walked over to where Rachel and Ray were. When she got there, she was embraced with two tight hugs. She smiled when Ray started to slightly scold her, she actually enjoyed being scolded at. Not because it was halirious to her, but because she has someone who finally thinks of her as a daughter, and actually loves her enough to scold her for being stupid.

As the boat sailed farther in the water, Amanda was sitting down and resting her head on Robbie's chest. She closed her eyes, and fell into a light slumber. What only seemed merely ten minutes into her dreamless sleep, she felt herself being woken up. She looked up and saw that people were looking over the rails. Robbie picked up Amanda, and walked over to investigate what was going on. Amanda still wasn't really awake, looked over the rail and yawned. She noticed that a whirlpool was starting to form next to the boat. She widened her eyes though when she saw a light starting to show, and mere seconds later she saw a robot emerge from the whirlpool. The robot starting to push the boat to the one side, Amanda fell backwards and fell into the water. Seconds later, she saw Robbie's face. She noticed cars were coming right at the spot where they were swimming in. Rachel grabbed onto Robbie's neck, and Ray grabbed onto Amanda's hand, as they were pinned against the front of the car. Ray un-pins himself and Amanda from the car, while pulling Robbie and Rachel with him. Swimming away from the boats propeller, Amanda started to feel tired and restless again. She hated cold water, and this water was freezing.

Finally reaching the shore, Amanda threw herself onto the ground, trying to catch her breath. But she realized Robbie, Ray and Rachel were walking up the hill that was right in front of her. She sighed heavily and got up, trailing behind them. Reaching the top of the hill, they look into the distance, and see two robots still attacking people. Amanda shivered violently, and didn't even notice Robbie pull her close to him. They look to the other side of the hill and saw three more robots, Amanda whimpered when she saw the robots killing people with their beams. Amanda didn't even realize what happened next, but she felt her legs running and then she was on the ground. She was about to say something but Robbie put his hand over her mouth, and she shut her eyes tightly when a robot walked by the hill right near them.

Getting up and quickly running over to where Ray and Rachel were, they start walking into the woods where the robots were no where to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

_Another update? In less than a week? This is a miracle.  
Hah, I just have time to update, and since so many people keep telling me to update, I thought I would. _

_I hope you like this chapter, it's when they lose Robbi_e.

_Reviews are always welcomed._

* * *

Amanda walked slightly behind Rachel and Ray, she was trying to keep warm from the cold swim from a few hours ago. She walked next to the fence that was next to her, skimming her fingers along with each swift movement she made.

"Robbie, slow down." Amanda heard Rachel's little voice announce from in front. She looked up and saw Robbie was following the fence line, walking slightly fast for normal. Walking near the hill that was coming closer, Amanda saw army trucks rolling down the road, and up the hill. Amanda watched in horror when she saw Robbie start to jog towards the trucks.

Amanda, Ray, and Rachel started to walk alittle bit faster to keep up with Robbie. "Robbie. We got to stay together, Robbie." Ray announced, trying to get Robbie's attention. It was no use though, Robbie kept trying to get closer to the Army trucks.

Without realization, Amanda ran up to Robbie's side. Ducking to miss a missile that came extremely close for Amanda's comfort, she tried getting Robbie's attention. She screamed over the jets that sped overhead of them. She heard Rachel's faint screams in the background. Before she could even get up off of the ground, Robbie started running, at full speed now with the Army trucks. Getting up and looking behind her, she couldn't see Ray or Rachel, but she was running right next to Robbie.

Grabbing his hand with all she had, she pulled him towards her. Screaming over all the commotion, Robbie just stared at her. "Robbie._ What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?!_ You can't just leave us, you can't leave **me**, in a middle of a flippin' war! What if something happens to either of us, and we won't get to say goodbye? Have you ever thought of that! You can be so selfish, you know that." She screamed at Robbie, letting some of her feelings show to him.

He just watched her as she screamed on the top of her lungs to him. He cared for the small, fragile girl in front of him. He cared for her a lot, yet he didn't show it. He didn't even realize how much he did, until when he rescued her at the boat, and realized how scared he was at the thought of losing her. He loved how she would always pull her knees up to her chest when she was frightened. And how her blue eyes showed what she was feeling at that exact moment. And as he stared into her blue eyes, he saw a mix of emotions flash by. Anger, hope, sadness, and ... love? _Impossible_, he thought to himself.

"Amanda. I've always wanted to help. I've always had a dream that someday I would fight, and help at least someone in my life. This is my chance. Call me selfish, but this is what I'm going to do. And nothing, even you, is going to stop me from doing it, even if I do care for you. I promise you that I will see you when all of this is over. I will come back to you, and you to me.. Ray will look over you. Take care of Rachel for me, she looks up to you as an older sister." With that said, Robbie turned away from Amanda and ran towards two soldiers. Amanda stood there, stunned and speechless. Had he just confessed he felt something for her? Or was she just going crazy because of all this chaos going on around her?

She watched Ray run up in front of her, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Amanda, go by that tree over there where Rachel is. Wait for me to return." Amanda watched Ray's retreating back, and turned around to go to where Rachel was.

"Hi Rach." Amanda said, sitting next to the standing Rachel by the tree.

"He's not coming back is he?" She asked looking towards where Ray and Robbie were.

"No. But i'm sure when all of this is over, we will see him again." Amanda said giving Rachel a reassuring smile, even though she didn't exactly believe the words that came out of her mouth.

Amanda watched a couple walk up to Rachel and herself. "Are you two alone?" They asked, grabbing each of their arms.

"We're waiting for someone, so if you would be so kind and please let go of our arms. We'd really appreiciate that." Amanda said, grabbing onto Rachel's hand. She shoved the hand that was on her arm away, and released the hold they had on Rachel also.

"You two shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be alone." The woman said again, grabbing onto their arms once again.

"I said, we are waiting for someone. Now, please leave us alone. He will be here any second." Amanda said again, more firmly than last time. But the hold they had on Amanda and Rachel were stronger, and they started to pull them away from the tree and Ray.

"Get off! I'm their father!" Ray said screaming, when he walked over. The woman was trying to apologize, but she ran off with her husband.

Amanda looked over at the hill where Robbie was before just minutes ago, but instead she saw a flaming army truck rolling over the hill. She watched as two more flaming trucks roll down the hill, and then a huge explosion went off. Ray, Rachel, and Amanda run away from the hill as missiles and bullets are being fired at three robots.

As they ran for what seemed like forever, Amanda sighed a sigh of relief when she heard "over here! Over here!" She looked over and saw a man with a rifle standing on the top step of his cellar door. They make a dash for his basement, and just as they pile in, the man closed the cellar door.

Amanda fell to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest as she heard more gunfire go off with people screaming. The only thing that ran through Amanda's head was,_ that could be Robbie screaming._


	7. Chapter 7

_Woo! Another update in less than a week!  
So, I think there will only be either 2 or 3 more updates until it is completed :)_

_So leave some reviews to let me know what you think !_

* * *

"You two alright?" The man asked, as he held a latern in front of Rachel and I. Rachel didn't respond, probably due to shock of what was happening around her. Amanda just gave a weak smile and nod to the man named Harland.

"What about you?" Harland asked, turning towards Ray's direction. Ray just looked up to Harland, muttering something under his breath. Amanda jumped out of her place on the floor when Harland moved a wheel barrel, and rats came running out towards her. Amanda realized that she couldn't hear the gunfire anymore, she was grateful for that.

"There you go. Is that comfortable? I need you to close your eyes now, okay? You need some sleep." Ray said, while Rachel laid down on the couch. Her face was so pale, Amanda felt terrible for the little girl who she grew to love.

"He's gonna meet us. Robbie's gonna meet us, Rach. In Boston." Ray said, trying to reassure Rachel for the return of her beloved brother. Amanda knew he was trying to reassure himself also for the return of Robbie.

Amanda once again tuned out the conversation Rachel and Ray were having, and got lost in her own train of thoughts. She missed her mom, even though she hadn't thought about her mother after she died, the pang of sadness was still in her heart. Amanda's eyes teared up a little when she heard the ending of the lullaby Ray was singing to Rachel. "If I had a set of wings, man, I know she could fly. She's my little deuce coupe. You don't know what I've got... just my little deuce coupe. You don't know what I've got..." When Ray finished the lullaby, Amanda watched him kiss Rachel's forehead.

"Amanda, you should probably rest also. There's a little spot on the end of the couch for you to rest." Ray said, pointing to the end of the couch. Amanda nodded and put her head on the arm of the couch, and instantly fell asleep when she closed her eyes.

"Amanda.. Amanda.. Wake up sweetie." Amanda heard as she felt herself being shaken awake by Ray. She noticed Ray had a wide eyed Rachel in his arms. Ray made Amanda sit in a rocking chair, and then put Rachel in her lap, demanding that they stay where they were placed. Amanda realized why Ray had put Rachel in her lap, she was shaking every so often. She must have been scared.

Amanda could hear Ray whispering, yet she could hear what he was saying. "I have two daughters! Why did you bring us here?" He demanded, Amanda wondered what he was talking about. She wanted to get up and see what was going on, but she obeyed Ray and stayed.

"To fight 'em together. Ray... Now we'll be the ones coming up from underground. When the time is right, we'll take 'em by surprise, the way they took us. We'll take them by surprise." Amanda listened with wide eyes as Harland spoke. He wanted Ray to get himself killed so they could try to be heroes? _What a dickweed, _Amanda thought to herself.

She tuned them out again, she didn't want to get pissed and do something she regretted later on. She closed her eyes once again, she was still tired, and fell into a light slumber not comprehending things going on around her. She was oblivious as to the robot checking the basement, always missing where she slept on the rocking chair. She was oblivious to Harland trying to hit the robot with an axe, and she was oblivious to the actual little aliens coming into the basement.

"Amanda! Wake up!" Amanda heard a light whisper in her ear. She felt a hand on her mouth.

"What?" Amanda said, standing up from the rocking chair to see that Ray came walking over to them. She watched with tired eyes as Ray put a black cloth over Rachel's eyes.

"Whats going on?" Amanda asked, as Ray just looked at her.

"Whatever you hear... Do not take this off. Amanda, cover your ears and eyes." Amanda did what she was told to, as she finally caught onto what Ray was going to do. Amanda heard the soft singing of Rachel, but she heard faint grunts and screams coming from the door Ray went through.

"Come on now. Let's get some rest." Amanda heard Ray say about ten minutes later after the incident. Ray had Rachel in his arms as they laid on the couch together. Amanda once again sat on the end of the couch, resting her head on the arm of the couch. She didn't mind, she was to exhausted to. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep instantly.

What she thought seemed like only five minutes she heard a loud scream come from Rachel. Amanda pulled her knees up to her chest scared to death, as she saw the robot inches away from Ray and Rachel. Rachel got up, still screaming as Ray hit the robot with his hands. She closed her eyes tight as Ray started hitting it with the axe, Amanda didn't even realize Rachel had ran up the stairs. The camera from the robot finally pulled away and left the basement.

"Rachel?!" Ray screamed, grabbing Amanda's hand and pulling her up from the couch and up the stairs. Amanda didn't hear any response come from Rachel, but ten seconds later she heard a gut wrenching scream.

Running up the stairs, Amanda noticed red vines coated in blood in the doorways. Ray let go of her hand and frantically ripped the vines off of the door so he could go outside.

Amanda watched as Ray searched for Rachel. Amanda could feel the tears well up in her eyes. First Robbie, now Rachel? Amanda couldn't bear another loss. Amanda saw a robots light up Ray and herself. Ray and Amanda ran into a truck as the robots claws came rushing towards them. The claw from the robot broke through the glass, causing a slight gash to form on Amanda's right cheek, grabbed the car, and flipped it, causing it to roll around about 3 times. With each roll, Amanda let out a loud scream as Ray held her close to him, trying to protect her.

As the car laid upside down, Amanda heard Rachel let out a scream. Looking out the window, Amanda saw Rachel standing on top of a hill. The robot centered above her, and began to grab her with the same claw that tried to attack Amanda and Ray. Ray and Amanda tried to run towards her, but the claw brought her up into the machine. Amanda noticed that Ray found a belt full of grenades, and threw one at the back of the robot. Amanda clung onto Ray's back, and the robot turned around, probably pissed off, and picked him up with the claw.

Amanda felt herself being lifted into the feet, pain soaring through her entire body as she felt herself being thrown into a cage with atleast thirty other people. Amanda and Ray looked around frantically trying to find Rachel, they spotted her sitting by herself on one side.

Amanda watched in horror as the door above them opened up, and a claw came towards her. Luckily, the claw grabbed another person and brought them into the opening. As Amanda finally reached the other side to where Ray and Rachel were, the grate where they were on shifted, tossing all the people around. The door once again opened, trying to grab another person. Amanda screamed as she noticed the claw grabbed a hold onto Ray. Amanda watched in wonder as Ray removed Rachel's hands from his neck, but understood as Ray grabbed the belt of grenades that had fallen. A soldier that was captured also, saw what Ray had grabbed and latched onto Ray's arm.

Amanda latched onto the soldier, trying to help him pull Ray back down. Amanda sighed in relief and grabbed onto Ray into a tight hug as the claw let go of Ray.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Amanda heard the soldier yell, which she obeyed and went down just as the inside of the robot exploded. The robot released the cage, and fell onto a tree.

Amanda climbed down the tree fast, shaking uncontrollably. Ray noticed that she was shaking, and grabbed onto her into a tight hug. Rachel also hugged her tightly, Amanda smiled down at her new family she came to love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo! I finally finished this story!  
It's quite short, but I didn't have much to write :)  
How did you like the ending?**

**So leave some reviews for me, since tomorrow is my birthday :D**

* * *

As Amanda, Ray and Rachel walk towards Boston, Amanda notices that not only were the red viney plants dying rapidly, but also soldiers ushering the walkers to keep moving. All Amanda wanted to do was just rest her now achy legs, they had been walking all night.

"What happened to it?" Amanda wondered out loud as she grabbed ahold of the red plant, and watched the dust fly away from her hand. It must be dying.

Amanda fell behind a little bit from Rachel and Ray while she scrutinized the dying plant, but immediately caught up when she noticed a robot laying against a building.

"What happened?" Amanda heard Ray ask one of the soldiers. The soldier just said he didn't know anything, and shooed them away. Ray wanted to find out what was happening to the robots, so he went to another soldier who did the same exact thing the first one did.

Amanda's aching legs couldn't bear walking anymore, so when a soldier finally gave Ray an answer that he was looking for, she fell to the ground.

"Excuse me, excuse me, what happened here? You guys take it down?" Ray asked with curiousity as he looked at the robot in the building.

"No sir, it was behaving erratically, walking in circles then it went down on it's own about an hour ago. Now let's keep moving, don't stop!" The soldier yelled at the people who had stopped. Ray walked over to Amanda and grabbed her underneath her arms, and let her rest against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to Ray and Rachel having a silent conversation, but she still kept walking.

Amanda opened her eyes just in time to see another robot. Amanda felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight of it. Terrible thoughts were running through her mind, thinking that it was going to torch them alive. Amanda was quickly brought out of her thoughts when a soldier pushed her, quick roughly into a water tunnel. She fell to the ground, and Rachel ran to Amanda as she cradled Rachel in her arms.

Amanda watched as black birds were flying over and then landing on the robot. That's probably why the robot had been acting erractically earlier, it must have been making the shields on the robot go down. Amanda heard the viberating sound, and quickly put her hands over her ears to block out the loud noise. Amanda could see Ray trying to tell the soldiers about the birds, until finally the soldier realized what Ray was pointing out.

Amanda watched the soldiers as they fired missiles at the robot. Ray had come into the tunnel and was craddling both Amanda and Rachel. Amanda watched the robot collapse into a nearby factory. As Ray, Amanda and Rachel got out of the tunnel, they went to check if it was truly dead. It was, but then a door opened and an alien fell out. It quickly died, Amanda felt a little sympathy at the dead alien, but that quickly vanished when she knew how many people died.

"Come on, let's get to your mothers now." Ray announced, picking up Rachel in his arms.

* * *

Amanda, Ray, and Rachel were walking down a street that looked like an alien never even attacked. Amanda could see Rachel's mother coming out of the front door, Rachel also noticed because they both started to run towards each other. Amanda smiled brightly when Mary Ann started to cry while holding Rachel in her arms. You could tell that they loved one other a lot.

Amanda noticed Mary Ann mouth a thank you to Ray, as she kissed Rachel on the top of the head. Amanda's heart fluttered when she saw Robbie running down the steps and towards Ray. Amanda watched from a slight distance as Robbie and Ray stood in front of each other until Robbie finally muttered, "hey dad!" Amanda watched with a smile as Robbie hugged Ray.

As Robbie let go of Ray, he looked towards Amanda's direction. She could feel the butterflies flying around in her stomach when his gorgeous eyes met hers, and when he started to walk towards her. He held out his arms for her, which in return she threw her tiny arms around his neck, and was enveloped into a big bear hug.

"Hi, Robbie." She barely squeaked out of her dry and sore throat. She couldn't help but smile into his neck, until finally he pulled her back so she was looking straight up into his eyes.

"Hi, Amanda. I missed you." He announced before placing his warm lips against hers. She couldn't help but her knees gave out, and she fell into him.

He caught her, like he always would.

* * *

**And thanks to everyone who stuck with this story, I want to thank you guys :)  
And I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I love you guys!**


End file.
